The Spirit Returns
by AngelaMay234
Summary: This is a sequel to Spirited Away, one of my all time favorite films!
1. Prolouge: Dragon Dreams

"Whatever you do, don't look back," Kohaku told me. "Not until you reach the other end of the tunnel."

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll find a way to see you."

"Promise?" I could feel tears well in my eyes, but then I felt his hand slide across my cheek, and I knew he was telling the truth. I felt his grip tighten on my hands, and his face came closer to mine.

"Of course I do," he said gently. We stayed there for who knows how long, and I found myself staring into his eyes, green as The Kohaku River. I scarcely noticed when his lips touched mine. He pulled away a second later, and his face was once again serious.

"Go now," he said. "And remember; don't look back until you reach the other side of the tunnel. Understand?"

I nodded, then wrapped my arms around him. "I'll miss you, Kohaku," I whispered.

"I'll miss you, too," he told me, and I felt his arms slide around my waist. I took a deep breath, smelling the river, remembering that frightening day. It had been so long ago that we first met, and now I was leaving him for the second time. I hoped with all my heart that I would get to see him a third. He pulled away slightly, yet I was still in his arms.

"I'll always be with you, Chihiro," he said softly. I felt his lips fall back upon mine, and found that I didn't really want to leave.

"I don't want to go," I murmured.

"You have to," he said. "But I promise, we'll see each other again, when the moment is right."

He let me go, and I felt the wind push me away. I looked at him for just a moment longer, then turned and went quickly down the steps. I ran, because I feared I would look back if I went too slowly, and I soon found myself at the tunnel, where my parents were waiting.

"Chihiro," my mother cried. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, mom," I called back, and dashed down the hill. There was no sign on either of my parents that they had been turned into pigs, and I somehow knew that they didn't remember a thing.

"Where have you been?" my mother repeated.

"Just looking around," I lied, shrugging.

"Well, come on, we're going to be late," she said. She and my father vanished into the tunnel, but I stayed behind. I wanted to look back, to see Kohaku's smiling face one last time, but then I remembered what he had told me. _Don't look back, until you reach the other side of the tunnel. _I shook my head, feeling fresh tears well in my eyes. I hoped I would remember this, everything that had happened during my time in the spirit world, and what it had taught me. I wiped my eyes and raced to catch up with my parents, leaving the beauty of his land behind, and returning to the human world.

I slowed to a walk, gripping my mother's arm, but not listening to what she was saying. The taste of river salt was on my lips, and I still felt Kohaku's arms around me, but something about it felt like a dream; but it couldn't have been. Could it? I blinked myself back to reality; there was a sudden weight at my side. I slid my hand into my pocket, and felt my fingers wrap around something hard. I drew it out, and was amazed by what I saw.

It was a stone, colored a silvery blue-green, though it seemed to change colors as I looked at it from all sides. It was round, perfectly smooth, the size of my palm. A river stone. I clutched it tightly, holding it close to my heart. I turned it over, and saw that there was something engraved on the bottom; "The Kohaku River". I smiled, looking up as we reached the other side of the tunnel.

The plants were overgrown, and our car was covered in leaves and dust, as if it had been sitting there for a long time. How long had we been there? It had seemed like only a few days, but had it really been years? I decided not to think about it as I climbed in, still clutching the silver stone, still thinking about Kohaku. I looked back, but saw nothing. The car started, and we were soon driving away, my parents chattering on about our new house as if nothing had happened. I thought about what else Kohaku had told me.

_We'll see each other again, when the moment is right. _What had he meant? My eyelids began to feel heavy, and I looked up at the sky. It was filled with snow-white clouds, and in one, I could have sworn that I saw his face, smiling beautifully. I smiled back, allowing my eyes to fall all the way shut. I slept, dreaming of rivers and crystal-white dragons…


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Once More

It's been about eight years since my trip to the spirit world, and I still cannot stop thinking about it. My memories of that place are crystal-clear, yet still so confusing. I looked out the window of my bedroom, twirling a pencil between my fingers, and a hand slipped to my throat. Resting on a thin silver chain was a small pendent, engraved with "Haku". I'd had a smaller copy of the river stone made, with only his name written on it. I never took it off, even when I slept, and the real stone rested in a small shrine in my garden.

I was living on my own now, in a house I had asked to be built very near the entrance of the spirit world, so that I would be nearby whenever he decided to come. I placed my pen on my desk and shut my workbook. I had to get outside, before I went nuts. I raced down the steps, and soon felt the crunch of grass beneath my bare feet. I loved my garden, it was the only thing in this world that kept me sane. I had filled it with the plants I'd seen in the bath house garden, and it almost felt like I was still there. I walked along the path until I came to the shrine, which glittered like the ocean in the afternoon light.

Resting on it was the river stone, on the highest point, gleaming like a crown jewel. I bent down and kissed it lightly, taking in the salty-sweet smell. It still felt as though he were right by my side, holding me in his warm embrace, resting his soft lips on mine. I sat down in the grass, letting my feet trail in the river that flowed behind my house. I called it Atarashii Kohaku, or New Kohaku. I could sit here for hours, daydreaming of the spirit world, wondering what all my new friends were doing, how they were getting along. Noface, Granny, Lin, Kamajii, everyone; I missed them all so much. I still wore the hair band Noface, Yu-Bird, and Boh had made; it made me feel closer to them.

I slipped it from my hair, watching it shine and glimmer in the sun. My hair blew against my neck, tickling me and getting in my eyes. Carefully, I pulled the band onto my wrist, then saw the reflection of a shadow fall over me. Gasping, I turned, wide-eyed, toward the stranger. He had black hair that fell to his shoulders, and piercing green eyes. I felt as though I had seen him before, but I couldn't place where. He smiled, though he seemed tired.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you," he said, in a voice smooth as the river. "But I have traveled a long way, and I was wondering if you could spare a bit of food."

"Oh, of course," I told him, getting to my feet. I couldn't take my eyes away from his face as I rose, still being hit by the feeling that I knew him, but who was he? "Wait just a minute," I said, and then dashed to my house. I placed some food and dishes on a tray. Nothing fancy, just some dumplings and rice cakes, along with some tea. He looked so familiar, yet I didn't recognize him. I felt that I should have, but I just didn't. Not letting it bother me, I picked up my tray and dashed back out to the yard. I wasn't at all prepared for what I saw.

His back was toward me, and he seemed to be holding something in his hands. I came closer, placing the tray on a flat rock, a hand going up to touch the pendent at my throat. A faint smell began to drift through the air, and it was one I'd never thought I'd smell again. Another step forward, and I was practically on top of him. I knelt down behind him, finally able to see what he was doing.

His eyes were closed, his mouth set in a straight line. In his hands was a white orb, and one that was giving off a soft light. His hair and clothes blew slightly in the wind, and his face was tilted upward. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb him. I settled down quietly beside him, trying to focus on the white orb in his hands. At first, nothing seemed to be happening, but then I began to feel a bit dizzy.

My vision blurred, I got light-headed, and I started to black out. I felt like I was falling, but then he lashed out and caught me. I felt safe in his arms, as I took deep breaths to steady myself. Again, I smelled that salty-sweet scent of a river. In a moment or two, I opened my eyes, and saw his face staring down at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I think so," I murmured. I tried to sit up, but immediately fell back. Stars clouded my vision, and I felt unconsciousness start to overcome me. Before it could though, his hand touched my forehead, and I heard a strange whispering sound flow from his lips. When he was finished, I was able to open my eyes and sit up. I stared at him, transfixed. What had he done? As if reading my mind, he reached out, placing a hand on my throat and lifting up my pendent.

"This should help," he said, and smiled.

I took it from him, our hands touching briefly in the act, and brought the stone up to my eyes. "Haku," I whispered.

"That's right, Chihiro," he said. "It's me."

My eyes widened, and a gasp slipped from my mouth. "Haku!" I shouted, and threw myself back into his arms. I embraced his neck, burying my face in his chest, tears of joy flooding from my eyes. His heart echoed loudly in my ears, and I knew he was as glad to see me as I was him. We stayed like that for who knows how long, holding each other and basking in the sunlight.

"I was starting to think I'd never see you again," I said. "What took you so long to keep your promise?"

He laughed. "Some things have come up," he said. His voice had a double edge, as if he were hiding something.

"What things?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. The laughter was suddenly gone from his face, and he looked as cold as he had the first time I'd seen him in the spirit world.

"Did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head, groaning slightly as if he'd been asleep.

"No, sorry," he said. "It's just something I'd rather keep to myself." He whispered something under his breath, but I couldn't quite catch it. I watched silently as he trailed his hand in the water, his eyes looking grey and intense. His fingers formed strange patterns in the river's surface, and I began to feel faint again. My head swirled, and my vision started to cloud. I felt myself falling, and heard Haku's voice calling my name, echoing as if from a great distance. I didn't know how long had passed before I felt myself drift back into consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2: Returned

I felt a cool cloth on my forehead, and slowly opened my eyes. I was lying in a dimly lit room, and one I didn't really recognize. Gradually, I began to sit up, and the cloth dropped into my lap. I looked around, seeing the empty room I was in, feeling an odd sensation in my stomach. Where had I seen this place before? Voices sounded faintly in the hall, but I didn't recall any of them. The door began to slide open, and I hurriedly fell back down on my pallet, trying my best to act as though I were still asleep.

"Don't even bother," someone said. "I know you're awake."

I opened my eyes, and found Lin smiling down at me.

"Lin!" I cried. I made as though to stand up, but a wave of dizziness hit me and I fell.

"Whoa, easy there, you dope," Lin laughed, coming to catch me. "You don't wanna go too fast."

"Where am I?" I asked, knowing how stupid it sounded.

"You're in the bath house, silly," she chided me. "And you've had us worried."

"How long have I been here?"

"A few days, but you've been out the whole time."

"Days!" I cried. "Why didn't you wake me before?"

"I tried, we all did, but you just wouldn't come out of it."

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I fell back against the pillows. It was then that I remembered Haku. "How's Haku been?" I asked.

"He's been worried sick," Lin told me. "He's changed since he last saw you."

"How did I even get here?" I wondered out loud.

Lin shrugged. "From what Haku said, he was visiting you in the human world, when all of a sudden, you blacked out. I'm starting to think that the jerk cast some sort of spell on you."

"He wouldn't!" I gasped, suddenly angry. "If he wanted me to come, he could have just told me."

"He's tried to, more than once, but for some reason he just couldn't get through to you."

"That's probably because I'm so thick headed," I joked.

Lin laughed along with me.

"I don't know about that, but I think maybe it was because he didn't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you left, he's been moodier than ever, and he's gotten pretty violent sometimes."

"Like how?"

"Oh, blowing things up, smashing furniture to bits. It's enough to even give me chills."

"Wow, why would he do something like that?"

"He was angry at himself, but no one was sure why."

"Do you think it had something to do with me?" I asked, after a brief silence. Was I really the cause for his hostile attitude?

"Maybe, but since you've been here he seems to have calmed down a bit, thankfully."

"Uh, Lin, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"While I was gone, he never…killed anybody, did he?"

"No, why?"

"Just asking."

There was another silence, only this one was longer as I glanced around the room. The décor was simple, green with images of forests and rivers covering the walls, plain wooden furnishings, and a single rug covering the floor. I looked back at Lin a few moments later, finally noticing a wad of cloth in her arms.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, this? It's just a little something. Haku made it for you."

She unfolded it, and it turned out to be a simple dress made of ocean blue silk, expertly embroidered with dragons and clouds in gold and silver thread.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, and all but snatched it from her. "He made this? By himself?"

"Not entirely by himself, but he did do the embroidery."

"Wow," I sighed. "It's beautiful."

Lin gave an impatient smile. "Well don't just stand there, try it on!"

I knew I must have looked shocked, because she added, "Don't worry; it's just us girls, after all."

Shrugging, but still feeling embarrassed, I stripped myself of my T-shirt and shorts, laying them at the foot of the pallet. I heard Lin give a surprised gasp.

"What?" I asked, my cheeks flaming.

"I never noticed what a great figure you have," she told me. "I can't wait to see what it looks like on you."

She handed me the dress. I quickly pulled it over my head, but I was careful not to tug too hard, in case it ripped. The cloth settled itself onto my body, almost clinging to me as if it were a part of my skin. I looked in a mirror on the floor, and saw Lin's eyes widen in surprise.

"You're beautiful!" she exclaimed. For the first time, I noticed how long the dress was. It reached to my ankles, with a slit on each side going up to my knee. The hem was done in shimmering white ribbon. The sleeves were short, done the same way, along with the collar that reached my chin.

"Are you sure it fits right?" I asked. I turned, seeing the dress from every angle I could, trying to see if it became revealing at some point.

"Yeah, it fits perfectly, why?"

"I just think it's too tight for some reason," I admitted.

Lin rolled her eyes. "You're just not used to form fitting clothes, that's all." She said. A servant knocked on the door, gesturing for Lin to come. I turned from the mirror, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Their voices were low and quick, but it seemed to be good news, because both were smiling and giggling.

"What was that all about?" I asked, feeling suspicious.

"Oh, nothing," Lin told me. "It's just Haku wants to see you."

"Really?" I asked. I started to head for the door, but Lin grabbed my hand.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I thought I had to see Haku," I began.

"You're not going anywhere, until you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

She grinned slyly. "Haku's been moping about you ever since you left, so I think it's only fair that you make an entrance when you see him."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She just pulled me into a chair in response.

"Don't worry," she said. "I know what I'm doing. When I'm done, you won't be able to recognize yourself."

"Why does that give me a bad feeling?" I asked out loud, but Lin wasn't listening.

"This is going to be great," she murmured, and pulled the glittering purple band out of my hair.

"But the first thing we need to do is change this hairstyle of yours."

I just sighed, closing my eyes and giving in as Lin continued to mumble to herself. I found myself actually fearing what the outcome of all this would be.


	4. Chapter 3: Girl Talk

"There, done!" I heard Lin exclaim. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Gee, thanks for hurrying!" I complained. I had nearly fallen asleep, and I was sure Haku was furious by now.

"Humph, that doesn't seem like a very grateful attitude," Lin pouted. "You haven't even seen yourself yet."

I glared at her, but had to admit that she had a point. I couldn't be mad with her until I saw how stupid she made me look.

"Alright," I said. "But if I faint, I expect you to catch me."

"You'll be fine, now just look!" she said impatiently. I stuck out my tongue, then finally turned to look in the mirror. What I saw made me gasp. A young woman stared back at me, one with soft, earth brown eyes, and long dark hair. Her eyes glimmered with blue-silver eye shadow, her lips red as a new rose. Her skin had a soft, dewy glow, and her nails were a sweet ocean sapphire. I reached up, and so did the girl in the mirror, placing a hand on the back of my head. I felt a solid gold band above a thick braid, and then followed it to the middle of my back, where another gold band held the braid in place.

I turned to Lin, catching a flash of purple from around my wrist. Thank God she hadn't thrown away the hair tie. Lin stared back at me, managing to look joyful and smug at the same time.

"I told you, I know what I'm doing." She stated.

"I know, but, how did you do all this?"

She held up an eye shadow brush. "Just spirit world make up."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Thanks, Lin, I really can't recognize myself."

She laughed. "I'll be taking that as a compliment, if you don't mind."

I laughed with her, but then something struck me. "Won't Haku be angry with me for being so late?"

"What do you think all that whispering was about?" Lin asked me. "I was just telling that nosy Yuna that you'd be with Haku as soon as I was finished with you. She must have gone to tell him."

I looked back into the mirror, still shocked that the girl staring back was actually me. Lin put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, come on, we don't want to keep dragonboy waiting any longer."

I blushed. "No, I guess not."

Lin got a sly smile on her face. "He may need to jump into a tub of ice, after he sees the new you."

"I doubt it'll come to that," I said to myself. She pulled on me to get up.

"Well, come on, we don't have all night. Haku's waiting for you by the river."

With that, I got to my feet, cast one last fleeting glance in the mirror, and followed Lin into the hall. That's when the trouble started. The second I left the room, the second people began staring at me. Some of the younger male spirits cast their eyes in my direction, the look of longing plain on their faces, while the girls just looked on with jealousy.

I quickened my pace to keep up with Lin, but felt as though the weight of everyone's stares were pulling me back. When we finally reached the front door, I had to resist the impulse to gasp for air. I put a hand on the door frame, trying to quietly catch my breath.

"Lin, I don't feel comfortable with all this," I said. "I'm not used to so many people staring at me."

"That'll pass," she said. "They were just surprised is all."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Looking back into the hall, I glared at two spirits whom I caught staring. They instantly shuffled away. Turning back, I nearly gasped. The land around the bath house didn't look anything like it had before. Giant trees covered the area, with a single dirt path winding through them. Bushes and flowers were in bloom, bursts of color among the brown and green, and the air smelled like a perfume shop.

"Wow, and I thought it was beautiful before," I whispered, and took a step forward. The grass was soft under my feet, as though I were walking on cotton.

"So, do I just follow the path?" I asked Lin.

"Yes, that will take you straight to the river," she replied, pointing at the road. "But you don't want to see Haku with dirty feet, so I suggest you take these."

She pulled a small pair of shoes out of nowhere, and handed them to me. They were the same blue as the dress I wore, embroidered with the same gold and silver patterns, and had the same white ribbon edging.

"These are what Haku made himself." She told me. I bent down, and slipped them onto my feet; they felt heavenly. I stared down at them, moving my feet around a bit to get the feel of them, and then lifted my head, but Lin was gone.

"Lin?" I asked the air. No answer. _That's funny, where'd she go? _She'd probably gone back inside, having been called on one errand or another, and couldn't wait for me to thank her. Shrugging, I turned slowly, and began walking along the path toward the river, wondering what Haku would need to tell me in such a remote spot.

I followed the path as I was told, listening for the sound of running water to guide me to the river.

The light above and around me came as a soft, greenish glow, sweetly muffled by the leaves and plants above and around me. I found myself glancing nervously into the wood surrounding the path, hoping that there were no spirit monsters waiting to grab me. The path twisted and turned, but I somehow knew that I was moving in the right direction, and then, I heard it.

It was a smooth sound, starting out soft, but growing louder with each step I took. I wanted to quicken my pace, to throw myself in Haku's arms when I saw him, but I didn't want him thinking poorly of me. Who knows, maybe he only wanted me out here so he could tell me some bad news that he didn't want them overhearing?

_No, that's silly, _I told myself. _Why would he want to meet me out here just for that? _Wondering what it might have been, I moved silently along the path, walking as though I were here every day, trying to imagine his reaction when he saw the new me. I nearly laughed out loud when I saw what my mind came up with.

_Lin's probably filling the tub full of ice right now._

* * *

**I know, I made these two kinda girly, but I'll make up for it in later chapters.**


	5. Chapter 4: Haku

Oh, God, I can't believe how long I've neglected this! Please don't hate me for taking so long, but this was placed on the back burner a while ago, then I lost the file and had to start over. :'(

Anyway, here's chap. 5, and I hope to have 6 up soon.

* * *

The woods surrounding me were void of shadow, as the sun shone directly overhead, but I still felt uneasy as I stepped to the river. I looked both directions, but the shores seemed to be empty. There was a small stone bridge spanning its width. I gazed slowly about, senses alert for the smallest signs of trouble. It was kind of ridiculous sometimes. Here I was, a nineteen going on twenty year old woman, frightened because I was alone by a river in a place I'd been before; that seem strange to you? Thought so. I kept looking, only to feel someone breathing down my back. A smooth voice hissed my name, soft lips kissing my neck.

"Haku?" I whispered. A small laugh, then he floated in front of me. He towered over me, at least six foot, with his dark hair hanging freely, blowing in the wind. His eyes were still bright as ever, green as the waters that trickled behind him. I felt my eyes drift down his form, seeing for the first time just how much he had changed.

He was not the skinny kid I remembered, and his clothes looked nothing like they had before. In place of his blue shorts was a pair of black pants, fastened around his ankles. He still wore the white shirt, but it was tied over a black one. He still wore those old-fashioned wooden shoes. He smiled, tilting my chin back with his hand, gasping in shock when he saw me.

"This is why I took so long," I said. I twirled my finger through a loose strand of my hair. He ran his thumb softly over my cheek.

"I hardly recognized you," he whispered. His voice was deeper, smoother than it had been before. I smiled, resting my head on his chest.

"I hardly recognized _you_," I repeated. He laughed, again tilting my face back to meet his.

"Chihiro," he hissed, and pressed his mouth firmly to mine. I pulled away, unable to breathe.

(****)

It had been two weeks since I came when I realized that someone was missing. I had searched the bath house from top to bottom, looking for someone that should have been easy to find. I thought of the towering baby, wondering where he could be, when a small voice came from behind.

"Sen!" I turned, seeing a little boy. He jumped in my arms, hugging me tightly around my neck. I gazed down at his head, my nose brushing his dark brown hair. He looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen him before. In a few minutes a name came to me, and it seemed to suit him.

"Boh?" I asked. He looked up, smiling happily.

"You remember!" he shouted. I giggled, setting him down. He was the average size for an eight year old, and his dark brown eyes glittered with his excitement. The only people I hadn't seen now were Yubaba and Kamajii, and wondered where they had gone.

"My mamma left," said Boh, though he didn't seem that upset. Perhaps Yubaba hadn't cared for him as much as I'd thought.

"Where'd she go?" I asked, kneeling to his level. I had borrowed one of Lin's uniforms, as they were easier to move in than that silken dress. I watched as Boh slowly shook his head.

"I don't know, no one does," he said. "She just left one day, but her bird stayed."

As if on cue, the little Yu-bird came to rest on his shoulder. I remembered the spell Granny had cast on them, and figured it liked this form better. I certainly did.

"Hey there," I patted its head with my fingertip. It hopped on my hand, flitting up to tap my nose with its beak. I laughed, blowing it back in Boh's face. We were in the middle of our giggle fest when a tall spirit came up behind him. He put a finger softly to his lips, then knelt to gather the boy in his arms.

"Shouldn't you be in your room?" he asked playfully.

"I'm not scared of germs, Haku," Boh said angrily. He shoved against his friend's chest, to no avail. "And I wanted to see Chihiro!"

"As it happened, so did I," Haku glanced once in my direction, but I couldn't read his expression. He then set the boy back on his feet. Boh, apparently getting something I didn't, quickly vanished amongst the throng of spirits.

"Did you need me for something?" I asked. He shook his head, taking my hand.

"Come with me," he said softly. He leaned closer, and his sexy voice vibrated in my ear. "There's something I've wanted to show you."

I felt my face warm as I blushed, but I allowed his fingers to tangle with mine, allowed him to lead me from the bath house and into the forest beyond.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He stopped, grinned, and changed into his dragon form. I climbed to his back, clung to him as he lifted into the air. He flew faster than he had before, so that the land below was scarcely more than a blur, and in a few minutes he landed atop a bare mountain.

"What is this place?" the land showed no sign of life, with barely a loose stone to break the dark soil. He smiled, taking my hand as he led me through a tall cave. It was wide and shadowed, through grew lighter as we went on, instead of darker. The whole way I asked where we were going, but he appeared to ignore me as the pinpoint of light ahead slowly grew bigger, highlighting the land at our feet. In a few minutes we entered a large cove, completely hidden from the outside world. The water flowed along a crystal white beach, with barely a ripple to disturb its sapphire surface. The area was surrounded by trees, laden with fruits and fragrant blooms, filling the air with exotic perfume. The sky above was perfectly clear, the white sun casting its light across the perfect scene. I looked back to Haku, only to find he had vanished. His shirt lay in a crumbled heap on the rocks near the entrance, as well as his old wooden sandals. I looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere, until a pair of hands wrapped around my waist, tossing me into the water.

I came up coughing, glaring at him. He had his head tossed back, and was laughing loudly. Then he smiled, handsome face glowing with mirth. I plodded back to the beach, stripping my soaked clothes. I tossed them in his face, turning my back on him. I was wearing the black underwear I had the day I arrived so, no matter how wet I became, he wouldn't see anything. I felt his hands slip around me, but I barely glanced at him.

"You could have warned me, at least," I said angrily. He chuckled, kissing the top of my head.

"What fun would that have been?" he asked. He tightened his embrace, pulling me right up against him. He tilted my chin back with his hand, passing his lips lightly over mine. I sighed, kissing him back. He suddenly turned me, so that my chest was pressed against his, slipping his tongue past my swollen lips. My eyes closed, my arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled me off my feet. I realized then how quickly I could forgive him, once he began to turn on the heat. It felt like hours had passed before he broke away, setting me back on the sand. I felt my eyes glide down his torso, my mouth suddenly watering. He was definitely _not _that skinny kid I remembered. I wondered why I had never noticed before.

His muscular chest gleamed faintly with sweat, bringing to mind our shared passion, and a blush to my face. He smiled, sliding one finger slowly down my cheek, his touch so light I could barely feel it. I fought to keep eye contact with him, my vision wanting to take in the sight of him, my hands itching to glide down his smooth skin. I moved closer, taking in the salty sweet smell of the sea, but it was also spicy, making my flesh tingle. I leaned against him, and promptly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: A Grave Warning

_I never update this, I know, but I made this chapter extra long! Hope that makes up for it!_

* * *

I don't know how long passed before I woke up, and it took me awhile to recall where I was. I was back in the bath house, spread out in the room where I'd awoken before. Only now there was a tall figure blocking the light that filtered in through the window. They turned, but I didn't recognize them. I felt suddenly cold, and pulled the blanket more tightly around me.

"You're afraid," the figure hissed. It was deep, with a tone like a snake's hiss, yet I couldn't tell if they were male or female. "You have reason to be."

"Who are you?" I asked. I tried to see their face, but they stood in such a way that their appearance was shadowed from the shoulders up. What I could tell was that they were slim, and that what little skin they showed was dark as wine, their clothes not much lighter. "What do you want?"

"Who I am is of no importance," they angrily snapped. "But know that I was sent here to warn you."

"Warn me?" I asked. I slowly got to my feet, but I didn't loosen my grip on the blanket. I stepped closer, but just a step before they lifted a hand. I stopped. "Warn me of what?"

"There is danger coming," they said. "A grave danger that threatens everything you know."

"What do you mean?" the blanket fell from my hands. "Please, what danger is coming?"

The figure opened their mouth to speak again, when their body suddenly began to fade. "I can offer no more," they said. "But know that you will be seeing me again soon."

The spirit vanished completely, and seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Chihiro?" it was Lin. She looked worried.

"What? What is it?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"I-It's Haku," she managed. "Something's wrong with him."

I don't think we stopped running until we reached the boiler room, but while I was bent over, Lin wasn't even panting. She waited until I caught my breath, then took my wrist and pulled me inside. I felt my eyes widen, a horrified gasp leave my lips.

"Haku!"

Lying on the floor was Kohaku, his face red, blood running from the corner of his mouth, collecting in a spreading pool by his head. I could hear the rasp while he breathed, watched as his body shook.

"What happened to him?" I was by his side in seconds, cradling his head in my lap. The spider-armed boiler man came up behind me, putting one of his hands on my shoulder.

"What did you see when you woke up this morning?" he asked.

"A-A…spirit," I started. "T-They had red skin, like blood, and their voice was…strange…I couldn't tell if they were male or female."

I started crying, bending over so my forehead touched Haku's. He was burning up. My tears seemed to vaporize when they touched him, but I dared not pull away. I heard the people behind me gasp in horror.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's going on? Tell me!"

They glanced at each other, then, "It was a warning spirit," said Lin. "T-They never come around unless someone's in grave danger."

"What?" I stared back at Haku. He looked like a child. Was he really about to die? "Is there anything I can do?"

Kamajii rubbed the back of his neck. "There is no avoiding their prophecies," he began sadly. "If they say someone will die, then it will happen."

"What did they say to you?" Lin knelt beside me, hands on my shoulders. I sniffed.

"They…They said…" I fought to remember. "'There is a danger coming. A grave danger that threatens everything you know.'"

"Is that all?" she looked shocked. "But, then they're never very specific…" she rose as she spoke, until she was standing.

"And to think…" I started crying again, wiping my face on my sleeve. "I already used that medicine the river spirit gave me."

"Medicine?"

I didn't know which one spoke. I didn't care. "That polluted river spirit, from the first time I was here…"

_Lin wrapped the rope around the thorn, tying it tightly in place. The other spirits just stood in awe._

"_We got it!" cried ten-year-old Sen. Standing on an upper balcony, Yubaba opened two white fans. Everyone else went to grab the ropes._

"_Everyone ready on my command!" she said, and waved the fans as though she pulled rope. "And…heave!"_

"_Heave!" they all echoed her cry, each time she called out._

"_Heave!"_

"_Heave!"_

_Eventually, the thorn gave way, revealing a something covered in repulsive green sludge._

"_A bicycle?" questioned Sen. They all kept pulling, until a fishing hook was all that remained. Sen tugged on her own, yanking it free, all but blown away by the resulting spray. The pile of sludge melted into the overflowing tub, until the water at last appeared clear. In a few seconds, Sen was encased in a wall of water, and a wrinkled brown skull with missing teeth floated above the surface of the tub. There were several small tufts of white hair on the crown._

"_Thank you," said a raspy voice, and suddenly a long, dragon-like form was flying through the air, fazing through Sen's body and releasing her from the wall of water. The soaked girl looked down at her hands, seeing a ball that looked like dark green moss._

"_Sen!"_

"I used that to get Yubaba's slug from his body," I said now. "And the part I saved is back in the human world."

"Is it?" said Kamajii. I thought he was crazy, but my hand went to my pocket anyway. At first, I didn't find anything, but then something soft appeared under my fingers. I gasped, tugging it free. It was the small portion I'd bitten off eight years earlier. I gazed at Haku, hoping it'd be enough.

"Oh, please work," I whispered, and slowly opened his mouth. It was easier when he wasn't a dragon, though his reaction was pretty much the same. Lin and Kamajii held him down, and I pressed my hands to his mouth. "Please, just swallow it!" He eventually did. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Now what?" asked Lin. She sat back on her heels.

"We'll have to wait," I said. "It took some time to work before, too."

"Oh," she sat a minute, and then suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I have to go, but I'll come back later."

She left before we could protest.


End file.
